


Until You Start Looking Back

by silentlullabye



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Maintaining a Respectful Yet Masochistic Distance, Pining, The Heart Wants What It Wants, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentlullabye/pseuds/silentlullabye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would continue to love him until he started looking back.</p>
<p>Inspired by a line in the Sara Barielles song "Bright Lights and Cityscapes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until You Start Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

He first noticed him ten months ago. He was on the periphery of his life, of no importance save his involvement with Scott. In fact if it wasn’t for Scott he wouldn’t even have to deal with him.

Two months later he began to really see him for more than just a moon orbiting Scott’s oblivious planet. He would never tell him that he loved the way he looked when he was worried, frustrated, frightened. It would be unbecoming of him to admit that he enjoyed each moment he spent with him.

He could mask his feelings behind words and actions. He could prevent further infatuation by limiting contact. But the universe was clearly a bitch who enjoyed causing people pain so they were constantly thrown together in situations designed to test their faith in one another.

He had little faith in anyone. 

Each time they came together, in the woods, at the high school, in a swimming pool, he ached a little more for the one he couldn’t have. The one he watched and waited for.

But that was the problem. He waited and waited for someone who would quite possibly never look his way.

He waited for someone who longed for someone else.

It was masochistic of him to continue his campaign of adoration from afar. However no matter how often his crusade met roadblocks designed to crush his feelings he persevered. 

He had little faith in anyone anymore. But he had faith in this. Faith in the waiting.

He would keep waiting and loving and hoping until he started looking back.

Until Stiles figured out that Lydia was never going to see him, not really. Until he looked around for a better option and found someone ready and waiting.

Derek would love him until then. Until he started looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was incredibly short but it was just something running through my head and I wanted to write it down. I'm considering it a break from a longer fic I'm writing.
> 
> I don't even know when this would be set in the series. It just is.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis and MTV.  
> **


End file.
